You are My Everything, MOM !
by Bebhe-Chan
Summary: Masa lalu kelam yang di alami Naruto membuat Naruto dan Kushina tak akrab ? Lalu apa yang terjadi? Bad Summary! WARN: FF special hari ibu ! ONESHOOT ! mind to RnR ?


Tidak ada satupun di dunia ini yang di lahirkan tanpa seorang IBU. Kecuali Nabi Adam. Bersyukurlah kalian yang mempunyai Ibu. Bagaimanapun Ibu kalian, mereka tetaplah Ibu kalian. HARGAILAH IBU KALIAN !

.

.

.

.

**You're My Everything, Mom !**

…

**Cast : Naruto U. & Kushina U. & Minato N. and other cast.**

**Rated: K-T**

**Genre: Family**

**Disclaimer: Cerita punya Bebhe-chan, Naruto punya Om Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Bahasa amburadul, alur nggak nyambung, ide pasaran, menggunakan EYD (Ejaan yang Disemawutkan), based of author real story dengan sedikit perubahan, ONESHOOT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**HAPPY READING ! ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari ini cuaca masih mendung. Sisa-sisa hujan semalam masih jelas terlihat di jalanan dan pepohonan. Hujan semalam menjadikan hawa dingin di pagi -orang menjadi malas untuk bekerja. Banyak pegawai yang telat pergi ke kantor, begitu pula anak sekolah.

Di sebuah kamar kecil terlihat seorang remaja pria yang tengah asyik bergulat dengan selimut oranye kesayangannya. Rambut kuningnya terlihat menyembul di ujung selimutnya. Dialah Uzumaki Naruto. Bolak balik Naruto hanya menggeliat di balik selimutnya. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah bangun sejak hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang membuatnya malas untuk segera bangun.

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok…_

_Kriiettt…_

Naruto mendengar pintu kamarnya di buka oleh seseorang, namun Naruto tidak ada niat untuk menengok siapa yang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Naruto, bangun nak. Ini sudah siang. Nanti kamu terlambat ke sekolahnya," suara lembut seorang wanita paruh baya membuat Naruto menyibakkan selimutnya. Naruto menoleh untuk melihat orang yang berada disampingnya. Dengan cepat Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"O-oh, Kushina-san. Maaf," kata Naruto sambil menunduk. Kushina tersenyum sendu melihat Naruto.

"Cepatlah mandi, nanti keburu terlambat. Kaa-san menunggumu di bawah," kata Kushina lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, Kushina-san. Maaf merepotkan anda," kata Naruto sambil menunduk. Kushina memandang Naruto sendu, lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

Naruto menatap nanar pintu yang baru saja di tutup Kushina. Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Naruto merapikan tempat tidurnya, kemudian bergegas mandi untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian, Naruto sudah berseragam rapi dengan tas ransel di punggungnya. Naruto menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin.

"Kau menyedihkan!" umpat Naruto pada bayangannya yang berada dalam cermin. Naruto kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

Naruto perlahan menuruni tangga untuk menuju lantai bawah. Naruto dapat melihat Kushina yang sedang duduk menantinya di meja makan. Naruto menatap Kushina sendu. Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan hatinya, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Naruto kemudian menghampiri Kushina yang tengah tersenyum manis menatapnya. Naruto membalas senyuman Kushina dengan canggung.

"Kau sudah siap? Kemari, duduklah," Kushina menggeser kursi di sampingnya untuk tempat duduk Naruto. Naruto mengangguk pelan menanggapi perkataan Kushina. Naruto kemudian duduk di samping Kushina. Naruto melihat Kushina hendak mengambilkannya nasi.

"Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot Kushina-san. Biar saya sendiri saja," kata Naruto menghentikan tangan Kushina yang hendak mengambil nasi. Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto, lalu membiarkan Naruto mengambil nasinya sendiri.

Naruto melirik Kushina dari ujung matanya. Naruto lalu mengambil kembali sendok nasi yang baru saja di letakkannya. Naruto mengambil piring Kushina dan mengisinya dengan nasi.

"Kushina-san juga makanlah. Anda terlihat semakin kurus belakangan ini," kata Naruto sambil menunduk.

Kushina terkejut dengan perlakuan dan perkataan Naruto. Sedetik kemudian Kushina tersenyum memandang Naruto. Kushina mengelus lembut kepala Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya diam menunduk.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih kau sudah memperhatikan Ibu," Kushina tersenyum menatap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Naruto hanya diam menunduk.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan makanmu. Makanlah yang banyak," kata Kushina lembut. Naruto hanya mengangguk, kemudian menuruti apa yang di katakan Kushina. Naruto melirik Kushina dari ujung matanya. Naruto melihat air mata Kushina yang turun di pipinya. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa sakit di hatinya.

'Maafkan saya,'

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan gontai menyusuri lorong sekolahnya. Kepalanya terus menunduk sejak tadi. Naruto adalah murid kelas XI di Kyuu High School. Kelas Naruto masih jauh berada di ujung lorong.

Naruto membayangkan kejadian pagi ini dengan Kushina.

'_Terima kasih. Terima kasih kau sudah memperhatikan Ibu,'_

"Heish!" umpat Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"He-hei Naruto! Ada tangga di depanmu!"

Naruto terkejut mendengar suara seseorang dari belakangnya. Naruto segera mengangkat kepalanya.

GUBRAKKK ! CETARR! KROMPYANG! MEOOWW!

"AWW! Ittai!" rintih Naruto sambil memegangi punggungnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" kata seseorang di belakang Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu tidak apa-apa hah?! Punggungku rasanya mau patah," gerutu Naruto sambil mengusap punggungnya. Naruto kemudian menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa temannya yang berada di belakangnya.

"Heish! Kiba! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak padaku?! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan padaku!"

Kiba memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Yang jatuh siapa, yang kau salahkan siapa. Itu juga salahmu sendiri. Kenapa kau berjalan sambil melamun? Baka!" desis Kiba sambil membantu Naruto untuk berdiri.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai jalan saja kau jadi tidak benar?" kata Kiba sambil membantu Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya. Naruto menunduk. Naruto kembali terbayang dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Hei baka! Aku ini orang yang sedang bertanya padamu, bukan hantu yang sedang berbisik," kata Kiba sambil melepaskan rangkulannya pada Naruto. Naruto sedikit terhuyung karena didorong oleh Kiba, untunglah dia tidak jatuh lagi.

"Heih! Kau ini cerewet sekali," gerutu Naruto. Naruto lalu berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju kelasnya, mengacuhkan Kiba yang sedang asyik mengumpatnya di belakang.

Naruto menghela nafas berat.

.

.

.

.

'_Kaa-san, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Kaa-san.. aku nggak mau disini sendiri. Kaa-san jangan tinggalkan Naruto. Naruto mau ikut Kaa-san saja. Kaa-san jangan tinggalkan Naruto. Kaa-san !'_

.

.

.

"Dobe! WOE DOBE!"

"Buju kupret sundel bolong setan lu !" Naruto mendadak latah karena terkejut mendengar seseorang berteriak tepat di telinganya. Naruto kemudian menoleh melihat orang yang baru mengejutkannya.

"Heish! TEMEEEEEE !"

Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Heh heh.. Tidak perlu teriak-teriak Dobe. Telingaku masih normal daripada telingamu," desis Sasuke sambil melempar deathglare andalannya.

"Kau sendiri juga teriak ditelingaku. Aku ini enggak bolot Teme!" gerutu Naruto sambil menjitak pelan kepala chickenbut milik Sasuke.

"Aku tuh udah manggil namamu berkali-kali, tapi kau sama sekali nggak bergeming. Yaudah aku tereak aja," tutur Sasuke datar. Sementara Naruto mengumpati Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa wajahmu kusut kayak cucian belum kering baru keinjek ayam gitu? Diputusin pacar?" kata Sasuke sambil mengambil duduk di samping Naruto.

"Teme! Aku harus bilang berapa kali sih biar kamu paham. Di bilangin aku ini nggak punya pacar!" Naruto mencoba memukul Sasuke dengan buku tulisnya, namun berhasil di tangkap oleh Sasuke.

"Ck, iya-iya. Aku percaya. Trus apa yang kamu pikirin?"

Naruto menghela nafas, lalu kembali menunduk.

"Teme," panggil Naruto pelan.

"Hn,"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan ambigu dari Naruto.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Cerita yang jelas biar aku ngerti,"

Di antara semua teman Naruto, hanya Sasuke yang mengerti tentang masalah pribadi Naruto. Karena Sasuke adalah teman Naruto sejak kecil. Jadi apapun yang terjadi dengan Naruto, Sasuke pasti tau.

"Aku hanya ngerasa, apa aku udah terlalu keterlaluan kepada'nya'?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang wajah polosnya. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Hsshh.. Kamu aja yang terlalu keras kepala. Makanya lawan tuh ego. Biar kamu bisa cepet bisa terima kenyataan. Emang kamu nggak kasihan sama dia kalau kamu kayak gini terus?" tutur Sasuke panjang lebar. Naruto hanya diam, tidak menjawab Sasuke.

"Kalian itu cuma berdua dirumah. Dia pastinya sangat kesepian,"

Naruto menghela nafas berat.

"Makanya aku tanya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sasuke terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruto berdecak.

"Aku tuh nanya Teme! Bukannya di jawab malah nanya balik yang nggak penting," desis Naruto.

BLETHAK!

"AW! Ittai! TEME!"

"Kau ini bodoh di pelihara Dobe. Ngerti nggak besok hari apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan watadosnya seperti baru saja tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Yang bodoh di pelihara tuh siapa hah? Jelas-jelas besok tuh hari Minggu!"

BLETHAK !

"AWW! YAKK! TEMEE! Kau ini-"

"Diamlah Dobe, aku mendapat ide," Sasuke membungkam mulut Naruto dengan tangannya sebelum Naruto mencak-mencak karena pukulannya.

"Hih! Ide apa?" kata Naruto sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari mulutnya.

"Besok bukan hanya hari minggu. Tapi besok itu hari ibu," kata Sasuke sambil mendorong kening Naruto dengan telunjuknya.

Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Paham belum sama yang aku maksud?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi…. Aku harus gimana?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang polosnya. Kalau saja Naruto tidak dalam keadaan menyedihkan saat ini, Sasuke sudah melemparnya ke empang sejak tadi.

"Heihh! Kau ini bodoh kebangeten! Terserah mau ngapain aja. Yang jelas cepetan captain chemistry antara kalian berdua. Kasih surprise kek, hadiah kek, apa kek, terserah," tutur Sasuke dengan sedikit menahan geregetan di tangannya.

"Tapi Teme-"

"Nanya lagi? Lama-lama aku jeburin ke empang ntar,"

Naruto sedikit menimbang-nimbang saran dari Sasuke. Sasuke menepuk punggung Naruto.

"Udahlah Dobe. Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa. Pikirin masa depan juga, jangan mentingin ego mulu,"

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Yaudah, aku coba aja. Makasih banyak ya Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Jangan kaya gitu Dobe. Merinding jadinya,"

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Naruto melihat jam dinding di kamarnya masih menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Naruto ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Kushina seperti yang di sarankan oleh Sasuke.

Naruto segera keluar dari kamarnya. Naruto berjalan berjinjit agar Kushina tidak mendengar langkah kakinya. Pelan-pelan Naruto menuju kamar Kushina, memastikan jika Kushina belum bangun. Dengan sangat pelan Naruto membuka pintu kamar Kushina. Naruto melihat Kushina masih tertidur pulas. Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah polos Kushina yang sedang tidur. Naruto kemudian menutup pintu kamar Kushina pelan-pelan.

Naruto berjinjit menuju dapur. Diambilnya kue tart yang dibelinya kemarin sepulang sekolah bersama Sasuke di kulkas. Naruto segera memindahkan kue tersebut ke tempat yang tidak akan di ketahui oleh Kushina. Setelah merasa semua aman, Naruto mengambil panci dan mengisinya dengan air. Naruto ingin merebus air untuk menyiapkan air panas untuk mandi Kushina nanti. Senyuman manis tak pernah lepas dari wajah Naruto.

Naruto menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan Kushina sebelum Kushina bangun. Seperti menyapu rumah, mencuci piring, mencuci baju, dan memasak. Meski ragu jika masakannya dapat dimakan atau tidak, Naruto dengan setulus hati membuatnya untuk Kushina.

Setelah dirasa semuanya beres, Naruto segera merapikan meja makan dan menata semua makanan yang telah dibuatnya. Naruto menutupnya dengan tudung saji agar tidak di ketahui oleh Kushina.

Naruto melihat jam dinding di ruang makan menunjukkan pukul setengah lima pagi.

"Heih! Kenapa sudah jam segini. Aku harus cepat kembali ke kamar," gumam Naruto sangat pelan hampir berbisik.

Naruto cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan membersihkan semuanya agar seperti baru tidak terjadi apa-apa di dapur dan seluruh rumahnya. Beruntungnya Naruto sampai di kamarnya tepat waktu. Naruto segera kembali ke tempat tidur dan berpura-pura tidur agar Kushina tidak curiga. Naruto tersenyum bangga di balik selimutnya. Inginnya berpura-pura tidur, tapi Naruto malah ketiduran.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menggeliat di balik selimutnya, kemudian melirik jam dinding di sampingnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Mata Naruto terbuka seketika. Naruto melompat dari tempat tidurnya, lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Heish! Kenapa aku bisa ketiduran?" gerutu Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto menatap pintu kamarnya.

"Pastinya dia sudah bangun," gumam Naruto. Naruto tersenyum, kemudian bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk melanjutkan rencananya.

.

.

.

Naruto mengintip Kushina yang berada di meja makan. Naruto melihat Kushina duduk di meja makan sambil memandang bingung makanan yang ada di depannya. Naruto sedikit menahan tawanya. Di tangannya kini sudah ada kue tart yang sudah di persiapkannya. Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan di dalam hatinya.

Naruto kemudian melangkah menghampiri Kushina.

"SURPRISEE !"

Kushina terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto yang tiba-tiba, kemudian disusul dengan senyuman manis seperti biasanya. Naruto meletakkan kue tart yang di pegangnya di meja di samping makanan yang telah dia siapkan.

"Semua ini kamu yang menyiapkan?" tanya Kushina. Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mata Kushina kembali berkaca-kaca. Dengan cepat diraihnya Naruto dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih Naruto. Terima kasih," kata Kushina di sela tangisnya. Naruto hanya diam dalam pelukan Kushina. Naruto menikmati hangatnya pelukan Kushina yang sudah lama sekali tidak dirasakannya. Bahkan Naruto sampai lupa kapan terakhir kali dirinya di peluk.

Kushina melepas pelukannya, lalu segera mengusap air matanya. Kushina tersenyum senang. Naruto belum pernah melihat senyuman Kushina yang seperti sekarang ini. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sakit kembali di dalam hatinya. Tenggorokannya seperti tercekat oleh sesuatu.

"Duduklah," kata Kushina sambil menggeserkan kursi untuk Naruto. Naruto hanya diam menuruti perintah Kushina. Seperti biasa, Naruto hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya jika di dekat Kushina.

"Naruto," panggil Kushina lembut. Naruto sedikit mengangkat kepalanya.

"Y-ya?" jawab Naruto pelan.

Kushina menatap Naruto dengan senyum penuh harap.

"Y-ya, K-Kushina-san," jawab Naruto membenarkan.

Seketika raut wajah Kushina berubah. Kushina menatap Naruto sendu. Naruto kembali menunduk, tidak kuasa untuk melihat wajah Kushina.

Kushina meraih wajah Naruto dan menangkupnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kushina menghadapkan wajah Naruto dengan wajahnya.

"Maafkan Kaa-san Naruto," kata Kushina tiba-tiba. Naruto hanya diam.

"Dengar Naruto. Kaa-san sebenarnya tidak ada niat untuk meninggalkanmu di panti asuhan waktu itu. Hanya saja, Kaa-san belum siap untuk merawatmu seorang diri semenjak kepergian ayahmu. Jadi Kaa-san terpaksa meninggalkanmu di panti asuhan," tutur Kushina dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir di pipinya. Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan, namun matanya sedikit memerah.

"Tapi.. Kaa-san kemudian berfikir, jika Kaa-san terlalu jahat sudah meninggalkanmu di panti asuhan saat kau masih sekecil itu. Itu pasti sangat berat bagimu. Jadi, Kaa-san putuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang untuk merawatmu. Dan Kaa-san berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Jadi Naruto, bersikaplah layaknya seorang anak untuk Kaa-san, dan jangan panggil Kaa-san seperti orang asing bagimu. Bukankah memanggil Kaa-san lebih baik dari pada Kushina-san?"

_TES!_

Jebol sudah pertahanan Naruto. Air mata Naruto sudah tidak dapat di bendung lagi. Mulut Naruto bergetar ketika Naruto akan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Hm? Panggil Kaa-san Naruto," kata Kushina lembut.

"K-K-Kaa-ssan?"

Air mata Kushina semakin deras. Kushina menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya. Kushina sangat senang mendengar Naruto memanggilnya bukan dengan namanya lagi, melainkan panggilan untuk seorang ibu.

Naruto membalas pelukan Kushina. Naruto menumpahkan semua kesenangan, beban, dan kepedihan hatinya dalam pelukan Kushina.

Kali ini Naruto merasakan jika dirinya telah mendapatkan kembali ibunya yang dulu telah melepaskan tangannya di tengah turunnya salju. Naruto dapat merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang seorang ibu dalam hatinya.

"Arigatou, Kaa-san,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
